


Law School 101

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, No Angst, Post canon, alex is a little shit, crack kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr.Basically, one of Alex's law school professors is a little too invested in Firstprince and asks him, very subtly (not subtly at all), to bring Henry in for a presentation. Alex has some fun with that.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 286





	Law School 101

Law school might be hell sometimes, but at least Henry’s always waiting for him after a long day with a glass of whiskey and a smile on his face. Most of the time, Alex just wants a cuddle when he gets back, especially when it’s one of the days where he has his Trusts and Estates class. It’s a stupid class, really, and not something he’s actually interested in. His so-called ‘academic advisor’ told him to take it, though. She said it would help prepare him for the bar. So he’s taking it. And he hates every minute of it. And his professor, some girl who he’s pretty sure isn’t really qualified to be teaching the class or, at the very least, should be given some classes on professionalism, gawks at him the entire time like he’s some sort of thing here for her entertainment. He gets a lot of different treatment, but the looks he gets from her are by far the most unsettling. He swears that she’s writing fan fiction about him while he’s taking tests.

One day, a particularly boring and long day, she asks him to hang back after class. Everyone else has been given topics for presentations they’re supposed to do next week, but not Alex. With his bag slung over one shoulder, he goes up to her desk and waits for the rest of his classmates to leave so they can speak about whatever this is about privately.

“You probably noticed I didn’t give you an assignment, Mr. Claremont-Diaz,” the teacher starts, shuffling some papers around on her messy desk.

Alex nods. “Yeah, I did.”

She smiles up at him. Up close, she doesn’t look as creepy as he first pegged her to be. A little bit of a daydreamer, maybe, but normal-looking. “I was hoping you could, using your unique position and connections, put together a presentation on the British Monarchy.”

He blinks at her, perturbed. “What about it?”

“Hm?”

“What about the British Monarchy? I mean, this is Trusts and Estates so––”

“Oh, right. Of course. A presentation about trusts and estates, then.”

He refrains from rolling his eyes, trying to keep himself as level-headed as possible. “Specifically with the monarchy?”

“Sure. It might help to have some sort of, uh, visual aid.”

He folds his arms across his chest. He can’t help but note the mug there in the sea of her papers. It’s yellow and, in neat, cursive script, reads “History, Huh?” in black letters. “Yeah, like a Prezi or a Powerpoint or something, right?”

He’s just fucking with her now, but it’s pretty fun. She seems a little stumped by it, given her confused expression. “I mean––well, you know the Royal Family well, don’t you?”

Cocking his head to the side, he raises an eyebrow. “So, basically, you want me to bring a member of the Royal Family in here to show off to the class.”

She frowns. “No, of course not. I’d like a thoughtful presentation. And, if it happened to include some sort of Q&A section after with, say, a member of the Royal Family, I think that’d give your classmates something to get excited about, don’t you?”

He plasters on a fake smile and nods. “Yeah, sure. I’ll work on it.”

As soon as he gets home, he collapses into Henry’s waiting arms. Henry catches him, of course, and guides him over to the sofa, depositing him on the cushions before joining him there himself. When Henry’s sitting down next to him, Alex wraps his body around him like a touch-starved koala, wanting nothing more than to just stay here forever instead of dealing with this fucking professor that’s driving him insane.

“What’s wrong, love? Bad day?” Henry asks, his fingers combing through Alex’s curls.

Alex looks up at him and shakes his head. “No. I mean, kind of? Weird, mostly.”

Henry hums and plants a kiss into Alex’s curls. “Would you like to talk about it? Or shall I just go get some whiskey and put on Bake-Off?”

“If you leave me,” Alex warns, “I’ll kill you.”

Henry laughs and wraps his arms around Alex, holding him tightly in his embrace and resting his chin on top of Alex’s head. “If you kill me, you’ll have no one to cuddle.”

“Pretty sure my professor wouldn’t mind taking up that position,” Alex murmurs.

The words make Henry’s entire body tense. He pulls away with a frown on his face and his eyebrows knitted together, suddenly very serious. “Alex, did your professor––”

“No,” Alex assures him, taking Henry’s jaw in his hands. “Sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that. I just––she’s a _fan_ , apparently.”

Henry still looks nervous. “A fan of what, exactly?”

Alex shrugs. “I dunno. You and me, I think. Firstprince or whatever it’s called.”

Henry chuckles and the light comes back into his eyes. He kisses Alex’s nose. “That’s hardly reason to be annoyed, love. Wouldn’t you rather her be a ‘fan’ than hate us?”

“I guess? But she’s making us do these presentations and, of course, she’s making me do one about the British Monarchy.”

“Why does that upset you?” Henry asks, rubbing calming circles onto his back. “Surely this presentation will be easy for you, yes? Since you can just ask me?”

“She wants me to bring a member of the Royal Family in to do questions or some shit. It’s not like anything I present will even matter.”

Henry is silent for a moment, still rubbing circles onto Alex’s back while he thinks. “You know I don’t mind––”

“You’re not going in, okay? I want to get an A because the material is good, not because you’re there and wooing everyone with your nice ass and pretty face and sexy accent.”

Henry rolls his eyes. “I won’t be doing any ‘wooing,’ that much is certain,” he assures him. “And I’d also like to assure you that all three of those are specifically for you. Especially the first one.”

Alex grins and kisses him because he fucking can.

When the presentation rolls around, Alex is nervous. After some discussion with Henry, he decided to cave and bring in a member of the Royal Family to please his teacher and ensure his A. When she calls him up, he goes up to the front of the class and hooks up his computer to the projector so they can see his slides.

As soon as the title comes up, there’s some laughter from the back of the room.

“Hi, I’m Alex. Today I’ll be talking about the British Monarchy as it relates to trusts and estates, specifically about heirs and laws concerning that. But, before I begin, I’d like to introduce a special guest.”

Everyone goes silent, clearly excited to see the guest. Alex shoots a nod over to Cash, who’s sitting in the corner of the room, telling him to go bring the guest from the hall.

“I’m not gonna lie to you,” Alex begins, “I didn’t like him at first. I thought he had a boring name and was just some sort of snobbish and privileged bastard, but after getting to know him, I can wholeheartedly say that I’m so glad to have him in my life. He’s different from the rest of the Royal Family as you probably know by now, but he’s very special to me. Plus, you know, it doesn’t hurt that he’s an amazing cuddler.”

The class chuckles as Cash comes in with the guest.

“So, without further ado, I’d like to present His Royal Highness,” Alex says, gesturing to the aisle where Cash is escorting the guest in, “David Fox Mountchristen-Windsor.”

Needless to say, he got a very annoyed look from his professor after that but, since he had put in the work, he got an A on the presentation. And a note from the professor saying that, while it was a creative way to incorporate a member of the Royal Family, unless David is a service dog, he was not actually allowed inside the building.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm @bibliothesoph on tumblr! please send me prompts!


End file.
